HTLJ: Cast Your Soul to the Sea
by Arianna18
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus are transformed into sea dwellers to help Posiedon and his family.


Hercules got up and headed across the field towards the lake. "Iolaus," he said as passed him, "why are there fish falling out of the sky?"

"Like I should know?" Iolaus exclaimed with a quizzical look as raised his arms to shelter his head from the sudden unnatural downpour of all manner of sea life, from tiny, brilliantly blue fish, to fairly large multicoloured solid and striped specimens that fell like smelly, slimy lead. Along with the fish came a faint mist of moisture, and licking his lips as he frowned at the dead specimens on the ground, he called out to his friend, "They aren't from the lake. I taste brine…and these are fish from the sea."

"The sea?" Hercules rejoined, turning back with a more studied look at the fish at his feet, ducking his head and grimacing as one hit solidly then slid down to his shoulder and from there to the ground. Wrinkling his nose against the stench, he looked up at the cloudless sky, holding up a hand to shade his eyes and protect them from the still falling marine life. "But, that's more than five leagues from here!"

"Uh huh," Iolaus grunted as he went down on one knee to examine the fish, looking for some kind of clue that could explain this weird phenomenon. He flipped over several specimens, looking for injuries, but they all seemed whole and undamaged. "They suffocated from being out of the water," he mumbled to himself, wincing as more fish landed on his head and shoulders before plopping or slithering to the ground.

Rubbing his chin as he looked west over the flat lands that led to the unseen Ionian Sea, Hercules frowned as he again examined the sky. There had been a quick rush of wind just before the fish had begun to fall, but all was still now, as if Gaia herself was trying to figure out what was going on. Iolaus was biting his lip as he stood, hands on his hips, lost in thought as he tried to remember if he'd ever heard of anything like this happening before. Sometimes the violence of a cyclone would create such turmoil on the surface of the sea that the spiraling winds would gather up those fish close to the surface and bear them for miles in the air before releasing them along with whatever flotsam the monstrous winds had gathered to themselves. Looking up at the sky, he shook his head. There were no clouds, no driving rains, and there should have been if it was the tail end of a cyclone blown inland…just that odd wind that had died as quickly as it had arisen.

"So, what do you think?" Hercules asked, rubbing the back of his neck and making a face at the slimy residue left in his hair and on his skin and clothing. He rolled his eyes as he pulled one of the little blue fish from his hair along with a length of seaweed and tossed the sticky stuff to the ground, then rubbed his hands unconsciously on his pants to clean them.

"I think we should check it out," Iolaus replied, still frowning, ignoring the bits of weed tangled in his own dampened curls. "This doesn't feel like a natural occurrence." Pausing to look up at his friend who had come to stand nearby, he continued, "This is very weird."

"Tell me about it," Herc mumbled, sniffing again at the heavy stench of dead fish around them…and on them.

"We'd better wash off in the lake before we go on, though," Iolaus suggested. "If we don't, we'll smell worse than these poor creatures do before we get to the coast."

Nodding, Hercules turned again to the lake, Iolaus right behind him, as they loped toward the shimmering clear waters. If it wasn't a natural occurrence, then it was unnatural…and that could mean trouble.

Big trouble.

There was no time to lose.

* * *

Less than two hours later, they jogged across the wide strip of sand toward the rolling surf. During the journey, they'd followed the trail of the dead fish back to the point where they'd blown in from the sea and now their eyes searched the horizon. But there was nothing but clear blue sky as far as they could see. Hercules turned his gaze to the beach itself, raking the area and held out a hand to slow Iolaus when he spotted someone perched on a large boulder just at the edge of the water. Exchanging a wordless look, they angled their path toward the old man.

As they got closer, they could see his long silver hair lifting on his shoulders as the sea breeze blew against him. He was a large man, bronzed by the sun and well muscled for all that his hair and beard suggested great age. And he was naked but for a loin cloth around his hips. Hercules studied the figure as they approached, thinking there was something familiar about the man, but it wasn't until the stranger turned to face them that his steps faltered in recognition.

"Poseidon," he breathed, surprised to find his uncle appearing as a man and not in his more usual form of an awesome god. It was more the habit of the Olympian gods to wander the earth in mortal form and size whereas when Poseidon rose from the sea, he usually loomed in massive glory above those to whom he appeared.

But not today, apparently.

"Hercules," Poseidon acknowledged his nephew and gave a brief nod to the son of Zeus' long time companion before turning back to stare gloomily out at the sea. But his eyes narrowed in thought, wondering if the unexpected appearance of his nephew provided an unlooked for opportunity.

Again the two heroes exchanged glances, and Iolaus shrugged, indicating that Hercules was the best one to carry out this interrogation.

"What's going on, Poseidon?" the demigod asked, getting right to the point. "It was raining fish for miles inland…"

With a sigh, the God of the Sea turned back to face the two heroes. "Your arrival is timely. We have a problem."

"We?" Iolaus repeated, his brows lifting under his curls as he again cast a quick look up at the friend standing beside him.

"Yes, 'we'," Poseidon continued somberly. "There has been a rebellion under the sea. Nereus, that upstart, shape-shifting, excuse for a god has aligned himself with his brother, Mordavious, the Sea Demon…."

"Mordavious?" Hercules interjected with a frown. "I thought you'd imprisoned him eons ago."

"And so I had, in chains forged by Hephaestus, in a cavern many leagues under the surface, but Nereus has helped him escape," Poseidon explained with a dark scowl. "They've aligned with Ceres, Charybdis and Scylla, along with others, to challenge my rule." Turning away, mortified and angry that his humiliation had to be witnessed by these two heroes, Poseidon continued, "They stole the Trident, imprisoned those most loyal to me in the deep caverns and banished me from the sea."

"And this is 'our' problem because…" Hercules encouraged, in an effort to draw more information from his uncle.

"Because they loathe mortals, Hercules, and will destroy any ships that dare sail. Countless sailors have already been lost, their vessels pulled beneath the waves without warning," Poseidon snarled as he turned dark, flashing eyes back to them. Though he'd appeared depressed when they'd first come upon him, it was clear now that his temper was only loosely reined and he was struggling to control it. "This is not simply a fight between gods that you can turn away from…it affects your precious mortals, too!"

"Right," Hercules sighed as he crossed his arms, his gaze once again turning to the sea. "When you say 'banished', does that mean you cannot re-enter the sea?" he asked as he thought about the problem.

"No…but it means I do so at great hazard to those who would support me and are currently held hostage to force my compliance," Poseidon replied, his gaze shifting to Iolaus. "Those like your twin, and my daughter, Nautica."

Hercules' eyes shot back to Poseidon. He knew how much Poseidon loved and prized his beautiful if headstrong daughter, Nautica, and understood better why the god was seemingly capitulating to the threat. While Mordavious could hold and even kill many beings and Poseidon wouldn't blink, Nautica was a different story.

And, for himself, the reason to become involved had just become crystal clear. "Iolaus is at risk?" he demanded, his eyes flashing as he remembered his friend from the other dimension.

"He is," Poseidon confirmed, knowing he'd just hooked his nephew. "Assuming that he still lives…"

"Great," Iolaus muttered. "So, what can we do to help? It's not like we can walk on water…or breathe under it."

Giving them a hard look, Poseidon informed him bluntly, "I can deal with that. It's a small matter to transform you into beings that can survive under the sea."

"Oh, well, then…can we choose? Like do we get to be sharks or whales…or do you just turn our legs into tails?" Iolaus asked, intrigued and attracted by the idea of experiencing life under the waves.

"Just a minute, Iolaus," Hercules intervened. "What's the catch?" he asked, narrowed eyes turned suspiciously on his uncle.

"Catch?" Poseidon repeated, looking away as if he couldn't imagine what Hercules was getting at.

"Yes, the catch," the demigod pushed. "There's always a catch, always some small print that gods don't point out until it's too late…"

"Oh, that 'catch'," Poseidon shrugged. "It's of hardly any import…"

"Spill it," Hercules demanded, with a stern glare as he waited for the bad news.

Shrugging, Poseidon didn't turn to face them but offered lightly, "As an air breathing half-mortal, if you don't return to land once every three days, you'll be constrained to stay beneath the sea…"

"And, Iolaus?" the demigod pushed, suspicious of the distinction that his godly half gave him. "He's an 'air-breather', too."

"Hmm, yes…well, as a mortal, Iolaus has to return to land for at least an hour each day or, he'll, well, drown," Poseidon confessed.

Hercules snorted angrily as he turned away, but Iolaus just looked confused. "That doesn't make any sense," he countered. "My twin was an air-breather and he's doing just fine underwater."

Poseidon turned to give the mortal a thoughtful look. "Yes, but that was different. He'd chosen to go permanently, and so he could be changed to live forever under the sea, barring very short and infrequent trips to the surface for rare occasions. If you make such a choice now, I could arrange the same thing for you…but you could never return to your current form, except for brief hours, as he can, to visit land-dwelling creatures," the god explained, then concluded with a slightly sarcastic note, "I just assumed you would expect to return to this world permanently."

"Oh," Iolaus grunted, "right." His lips thinned in an 'I should have known there'd be another 'catch'' expression as he rolled his eyes and looked up at Hercules, who was standing there, shaking his head.

"No way," the demigod was saying in a tone that brooked no argument. "We could be anywhere, a long way from land…"

"Herc," Iolaus protested, "if you think I'll let you go alone…"

"NO!" Hercules almost shouted, his hands up to stop whatever Iolaus intended to argue, and then he turned to face his uncle. To forestall anymore comments from his friend, he said emphatically, "I'll go, and do what I can…but Iolaus stays here."

Poseidon gave Iolaus a slightly disparaging look that made the mortal bristle, and then the god turned away and shrugged. The life a mortal didn't concern him much; after all, what was one mortal more or less in the world? He wanted his Kingdom back and so far as he was concerned, he needed all the help he could get and two heroes, even if one was mortal, were better than one.

"Hercules," Iolaus began again, but got no further than he had the last time.

"I'm not going to discuss this, Iolaus," the demigod snapped as he pushed his fingers through his hair. Without even looking at his partner, he asked Poseidon, "So, what do I do? Free the captives first, and then you come in and lead the fight against the rebels?"

"That would be the general plan," Poseidon agreed. "You'll find them about fifty leagues out and five leagues under the surface. But, I warn you…Mordavious' minions are guarding the caverns," he said.

"How many 'minions' are we talking about?" Hercules asked ironically, wondering why gods could never just give straight, useful information.

"Depends on whether they're attacking another ship or not," Poseidon hedged. "A minimum of twenty…as many as fifty…"

"Fifty?" Iolaus objected, his voice rising in alarm. "What kind of 'minions' are these guys? What powers do they have? Are they monsters?"

"They aren't so different from Hera's mob," Poseidon clarified, "only they have more appendages…a little like armed squid."

"I'm going," Iolaus grunted.

"No, dammit," Hercules spun on his friend. "If you won't agree to stand here on the sand and wait, then I won't go. Is that clear?" Though Hercules' tone was almost angry, certainly exasperated, and his face was flushed with annoyance, his eyes told a different story. He wasn't going to risk Iolaus' life, not again, not in some foreign place where they didn't know what to expect. He just wasn't going to do that. Period.

Iolaus caught the unspoken plea and looked away at the sea, his own body rigid with frustration. Biting his lip as he looked out toward the distant horizon, he finally nodded. "Alright, I'll stand here on the sand and watch you go to risk your life all by yourself," he said, his voice tight, his jaw clenched…his eyes averted.

"You'll wait here," Hercules clarified.

"I'll wait right here," Iolaus snapped as he rolled his eyes and shook his head as he crossed his arms with rigid annoyance.

"Fine," Hercules sighed, relieved. Turning to Poseidon, he asked. "So, what do I do now?"

"Walk into the sea, Hercules," Poseidon directed with a wave toward the water. "I'll take it from there."

Hercules reached out to squeeze his friend's shoulder, not liking to part in anger, but Iolaus just shook his head and wouldn't look at him. "Be careful," the smaller warrior muttered, almost grudgingly, as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, the picture of frustrated irritation.

"I will," Hercules replied quietly, then turned to stride into the surf. Once the surging water had reached his chest, he turned back to his uncle, who simply nodded and waved again for him to swim on. As soon as the demigod dove into the waves, he felt a shimmering over his body, and a sinuous flow of energy that tingled down his body from his head to his toes. As he turned to look back over his shoulder, he saw he now sported a long, muscular, golden tail where his legs had been. Experimentally, he took a small breath, ready to lunge up to the surface again if he found himself choking.

But, he found the water slipping easily into his body and heard the slight bubbling as his exhalation blew tiny, effervescent globules from the gills that had appeared on his neck just below and behind his ears. Nodding to himself, he swam close enough to the surface to slap it with his tail, and then he was swimming with all his strength out toward the caverns, leagues away.

Iolaus watched the golden tail break from the waves and slap the surface once, and relaxed a little, reassured that Hercules was safely transformed and on his way. Silently, he shifted his gaze from the sea to the sky. Only the soft rush of the surf upon the sand, and the call of the seabirds dancing in the wind broke the silence between the god and the mortal.

After a while, curious, Iolaus asked, "So, how did the fish end up inland?"

Poseidon didn't deign to answer immediately, but then, bored, decided to reply. His tone was bitter as he explained, "It was a battle between myself and Mordavious. Between us, we'd conjured a tremendous funnel of water around us as we fought, drawing everything within the churning water up with us as we rose to the surface of the sea…and then above it. When he called upon the power of the Trident and blasted me out of the water to the shore, the funnel broke apart, flying in all directions, moving with the force of our power with incredible speed…but the power that held the waves together could not be sustained indefinitely, so the fish and whatever else was caught fell back to the sea or to the earth."

Iolaus shifted his darkening gaze to Poseidon. This was new information…Poseidon wasn't sitting here improving his tan simply because of the hostages. He'd been blown out of the sea! Uncrossing his arms, feeling a mixture of fear for Hercules and rage at the god, he exclaimed, "This demon took you out…a god? And you've sent Hercules to battle him and the rest of them alone?"

"Mordavious had the Trident, and I was constrained from using my full powers because of the hostages Nereus is holding," Poseidon replied with a sniff, not appreciating the mortal's blunt way of speaking. "Otherwise, there would have been no contest."

"Right," Iolaus snorted, shaking his head, his eyes again lifting to the sky, tracking the sun, wondering how far Hercules had traveled below the waves since the blond warrior had last seen him. Silence again fell between them as Iolaus waited on the shore for a few more minutes, fulfilling his promise…until a half a handspan of time had passed since Hercules had swum away, and he decided he'd waited long enough.

With a determined stride, Iolaus marched into the sea, calling to Poseidon as he went, "Okay, now it's my turn."

Startled, the God of the Sea turned to gaze at him. "But…you told Hercules you'd stay on the sand and wait…"

Looking back with a disparaging glance at the God as he ploughed deeper into the surf, Iolaus replied sharply, "I did stay on the sand and watch him go alone, and I did wait. I just didn't say how long I'd wait. Now do whatever you do and turn me into something with a tail."

Poseidon laughed as he waved the intrepid hero on. This was an obfuscation and misdirection worthy of a god. Say exactly what you will do, up to a point, and allow the listener to form their own conclusions.

Iolaus turned, but then hesitated a moment, thinking ahead. They'd need every advantage they could get. Turning back, he called out, "Can you make me look identical to my twin…you know, same tail, same ornaments, if any…no vest?"

Nodding, Poseidon confirmed, "I can. But, Iolaus…what is your choice? Do you wish to return to land when this is done?"

"Of course, I wish to return to land," Iolaus snorted. "One of us under the sea is enough, don't you think?" he added with a cheeky grin, referring to Poseidon's son in law.

"Quite enough," Poseidon agreed with an amused smile of his own.

"I thought you'd see it that way," Iolaus called back, then turned and dove under the rolling surf.

"Cast your soul to the sea, mortal," Poseidon murmured as he stood, able to see through the rolling turquoise, white-capped surf to the determined, muscular figure that swam rapidly away. "Cast your soul to the sea." The God smiled, pleased by this gesture of courage and loyalty as he thought to himself, "You are well matched by the mortal you call brother, Hercules…"

* * *

The demigod plowed through the water, surprised and gratified by the speed he could make with a tail. He kept out a wary eye, but didn't see anything more than schools of fish weaving and darting through the sea, and in the far distance, a jelly fish, diaphanous and beautiful as it floated with the current. For the first hour, he stayed near the surface, the water warm from the heat of the sun above, clear and sparkling in the light that cut through the water. But, then, he dove deeper, aware that the light dimmed as he swam lower, until it was a shadowed land of mystery. Relieved that his transformation made it possible to still see, he was yet glad of the murkier environment, hoping that it would help conceal his approach.

It was another hour before he could see the undersea cliffs looming in the distance. They gleamed white, with broad swathes of pinkish stone and occasional bands of a deep blue. Green also showed from the distance, and this he decided was likely algae or wispy weeds that grew upon the stone. Pausing for a moment, floating in place, his gaze searched the area, looking for rebel patrols and then he concentrated on the cliffs as he swam ever closer, searching for the entrance to the cavern where the hostages were held. If there were as many guards as Poseidon had warned, then it shouldn't be hard to spot.

As he got closer, the details of the uneven ridge of the cliffs and the wall of stone emerged, allowing him to see that this was no natural formation. There were countless spires of rock that twisted up toward the surface from the top of the cliff with elegant artistry, a large central dome of crystal from which light radiated into the sea, and intricately carved and shaped arches and bridges jutting out from the walls, with benches molded from the rock in gardens of sea blossoms and coral. The demigod could make out several openings into the huge edifice that were barred now, with hasty constructions of iron and wood, trapping whoever was within, inside. The only clear entrance was the huge half circle opening far below his current position, and he could just barely make out the damaged marble doors of the portal, hanging loosely to either side.

This was no simple cavern or ridge of stone.

This was Poseidon's Palace under the sea.

So focused was Hercules on his study of the huge domicile of the god, he was caught off-guard when schools of fish suddenly surrounded him, swooping in from every direction, dipping and weaving like a cloud around him, yet always leaving his vision of his target clear. For a time, they swam with him, allowing him to set the direction and pace, but then they slowed, cutting across his path and subtly forcing him to a more southerly direction, and lower in the water. For a moment, he resisted, wondering whose side the fish were on, or if they were on any side, or simply playing. Biting his lip, he paused in the water, his tail drifting below him as he seemed to stand in place, the current pushing gently against him, but the fish started to gently prod him, herding him, clearly deliberate in their actions.

Deciding to risk them being friends rather than foes, he drifted with them, slowing so that his pace more naturally matched theirs as they dipped and slithered through the sea, but easing ever to the south and deeper. Fifteen minutes later, he saw the looming entrance of the cavern dead ahead, and he slowed further to study the opposition.

'Ugly,' he thought to himself with a resigned sigh. They were a peculiar cross between men and squid, with armoured bodies and six long tentacles apiece. All carried what looked like crossbows armed with short arrow-like weapons…and all looked mean. Those who swam directly before the portal, a dozen or so, also carried long spears. Gazing about, he thought that in total, it looked like about thirty of the enemy were in the immediate vicinity.

He needed to even out the odds a little…there was no telling how many more he might encounter within the cavern itself.

Returning his attention to the darting schools of fish around him, he wondered how to communicate with them. It was clear to him, now, that they were on his side. Their presence had caused the sentries no alarm; in fact, had occasioned no attention whatsoever. Somehow, the fish seemed to know he'd been sent by their god, Poseidon, and he wondered if his uncle had somehow communicated with them. Moving one arm in an ever-diminishing circle, as if calling them to surround him more closely, he then pointed lower down and to the south. The fish wriggled around him in a dense cloud, then moved off in the direction he'd indicated. Smiling in satisfaction, he angled away with them, obscured from the sight of the sentries by their flashing, rainbow-coloured bodies.

He'd start from the far edge of the gathered rebel force, pick off one after another, and work his way toward the entrance.

* * *

Iolaus had been swimming for about half an hour when he felt a sudden rush of water from below and behind him. He flipped in alarm, expecting an attack. Startled, he saw a herd of dolphin angling toward him through the water from below. They sped past, the churning water of their wake knocking him off-balance, as they continued to the surface, where they leapt into the air, filling themselves with air, and then dove to swim around him. Silently, two pressed close on either side of his body, butting him gently, pulling ahead and then slowing until he caught up…then they repeated the maneuver. Catching on, he grabbed hold of their dorsal fins and, as soon as they felt his grip, they surged forward, easily doubling the speed he'd been making on his own, all the while maintaining a tight formation around him, concealing him from prying eyes.

And they maintained their eerie silence, not calling to one another playfully as was their wont.

Sound traveled far under the sea.

They knew, better than did the visiting heroes, that enemies were listening. Squid and jellyfish, sharks and barracuda, loyal to Nereus, patrolled the shifting currents, ever alert to the possibility of Poseidon's return.

'Cool,' thought Iolaus, grinning to himself as they rushed through the water. Nothing like arriving in style, and fresh for whatever battle lay ahead.

* * *

Hercules had been enjoying some success. He'd picked off five of the odd defenders of the palace, though not easily. They were stronger than he'd expected, and it wasn't easy keeping track of so many different appendages. Gradually, he and the fish worked out the best approach. Part of the school of fish would break away, swimming ahead and darting around the rebel warrior, causing a momentary distraction, while Hercules would come up from behind and grab hold of its head, twisting violently to break its neck. Like Hera's warriors, they disappeared instantly when they were destroyed.

Pausing again to take stock, the demigod signaled to the fish around him to move away and higher, coming back around through the spires of rock above to take out more of the enemy.

Another seven were disposed of, but it was clear the remainder had noticed something wasn't right. They could sense that their numbers were being diminished, though they'd not yet realized how or why. Instinctively, the remaining force drew closer together as they peered up, down and around, nervous now, wondering what else was in the sea. Though they noticed more and somewhat larger schools of fish dancing about the palace, they still did not pay them sufficient attention.

Hercules watched, his hair floating like a halo around his head, amazed that he was apparently still hidden from their sight. Biting his lip, trying to figure out why they didn't pay attention to the darting schools of fish, he finally decided it was like guards above, on the ground, who really didn't notice cattle or hogs, or herds of deer. They were just part of the landscape, no threat on their own. The demigod also wondered where the more dangerous denizens of the deep were…in the palace itself, perhaps? Or somewhere distant, playing other deadly games? Shrugging, he decided there was no way to know, and he'd just have to watch for them. Ceres, the sea witch, could be coldly malicious, using her voice and magic to weave spells of destruction. Scylla and Charybdis were monsters, plain and simple, with gaping maws and claws to rake the lifeblood from a man. Nereus could appear in any form, though he lacked much personal power. However, if he had the Trident, he could wield an awesome force.

And, Mordavious…huge and possessed of incredible strength. A serpent's head and a man's body with a tail ending in a poisonous stinger. Vicious and evil, the sea demon would stop at nothing to reign in Poseidon's stead.

Not seeing any other option, the demigod decided he had no choice but to go in fast and hard. Kicking off from the ramparts, he dove like a missile toward the gathered score of warriors below, cutting through them like a hot knife through butter, smashing heads together, slashing with the spears he had ripped from startled clawed fists. Too close together, they bumped into one another as they tried to pull away into a better position to fight him off, or to close with him and tear him apart. Lacking a coherent strategy, they pulled in divergent directions, and chaos reigned supreme for precious moments. Enjoying the distinction of knowing that anyone within his grasp was an enemy, Hercules tore into them, wounding and disabling one after another.

But the advantage of surprise couldn't last.

Hercules found the resistance of the water inhibited his usual tactics, blunting his punches and cushioning the impact of his enemies when he threw them against the walls of stone. The water also became clouded with the mingled green and red of their respective blood, for he did not remain unscathed, their own spears gouging skin along his arms, and ribs, making it difficult to see clearly. Caught by the surprise of it, he was briefly stunned at the pain that rocked through him when a spear pierced his tail.

Quick to take the momentary advantage, they surged around him, their sinuous appendages reaching for his arms and encircling his throat. He tore at them, cursing and furious, elbowing back and flipping and twisting in the water to entangle them amongst themselves, but he couldn't break free. In their own confusion, they crowded too close, preventing a clear shot or thrust of a spear, but it was only a matter of time. Increasingly desperate, he fought with all he had, conscious that even his incredible strength was waning faster than he liked in this foreign environment. As he lunged and twisted, striking out with his massive golden tail, he glimpsed a warrior behind him, with a spear raised to plunge into his unguarded back. Roaring with fury, Hercules fought those pinning him in the water, but he knew he wasn't going to escape being seriously wounded.

Just as the warrior behind him lunged forward, a golden fury crashed into him from above, the force of the attack and the ferocity of it, rendering the warrior unconscious. Grabbing the disabled rebel's spear before it could float away, Iolaus tore into the bodies of those holding Hercules, slicing into tentacles and driving the razor-sharp weapon through the tough, leathery bodies until the relentless grip they'd had upon the demigod was loosened.

Hercules ripped the tentacles from around his neck, stripping them from his arms and body as he lashed out with heavy fists. Dolphins joined the battle, diving to hit the enemy warriors hard, as they would sharks, working together with a graceful poise and incredible harmony of movement.

In moments, a situation that Hercules had feared was hopeless was reversed as the tide turned in his favour. Scarcely another five minutes had passed before the heroes floated alive and free with no sign but the green-tinged water of the monstrous guards they'd defeated.

Casting a quick look around to see if they were indeed clear for the moment, Hercules rolled in the water toward Iolaus, only to find his partner already beside him, checking out his injuries.

"You okay, Herc?" Iolaus asked with a frown at the sight of the red blood clouding the water around his best friend.

"You were supposed to wait…" Hercules shouted, not happy with the muffling effect the water had on the sound of their voices, making the sound seem distant and a little hollow.

"I did," Iolaus cut in, unconcerned with his partner's anger, as he continued to check out the various wounds, relieved to find they all seemed superficial.

"Until I got back!" the demigod seethed as he reached out to grab his partner's shoulders and shake him.

Looking up at the furious blue eyes that glared down at him, Iolaus grinned and shrugged against the relentless grip. "You didn't make that clear, now did you, Hercules?" he chided. "If you'd been clear, well, that would be a different thing. But, you just said I should wait, and I did. For half a handspan or so…"

When Hercules continued to glare at him, Iolaus shook his head and cajoled with a gentle grin, "Oh, come on! You didn't really think I'd let you take this on all by yourself, did you? Get serious!"

Hercules shook his head and sighed, so far as one can sigh under the water…mostly, he just blew a lot of bubbles. "Thanks," he said quietly as he gently squeezed his partner's shoulders.

"You're welcome," Iolaus chirped, his eyes dancing with merriment, and then he motioned toward the opening into the undersea palace. "Shall we see what other thrills await within?"

"Yeah," Hercules agreed, but paused as he looked around at the dolphins circling just out of reach. "Who are your friends?" he asked.

"We haven't been formally introduced," Iolaus replied with a bright smile as he waved at the dolphins. "They just showed up and offered me a lift."

Hercules nodded as he spared the dolphins a grateful smile, then flipped in the water to swim through the darkened portal, Iolaus right behind him.

* * *

Nereus was trying out Poseidon's throne with the mistaken idea that, since he was a god, that he somehow 'outranked' a demon and was, therefore, the new God of the Sea. Mordavious hadn't bothered to explain the facts of life to the minor sea god, not deeming the conversation with his ineffectual half-brother worth his time. Nor did the demon intend to explain just yet. It was convenient to have Nereus occupied with his little fantasies…had been convenient for some time. Mordavious would never have escaped the chains forged by Hephaestus if Nereus hadn't used his talent for shape-shifting to mislead the God of the Forge, by appearing as Poseidon himself to request that the seal of the chains be broken. Though Heph had counseled against such action, 'Poseidon' waved off the concerns with the suggestion that Mordavious had learned his lesson and if not, well, it was a small matter to imprison him again in the future.

Many of the creatures of the sea, most particularly Ceres, Scylla and similar beings, were more loyal to Nereus than they were to Mordavious, largely because they presumed a capacity to mislead and manipulate the hapless and not very bright god. Mordavious was not yet ready to take on all the denizens of the deep. There would be time enough for that when he claimed Nautica for his own and claimed the right to the throne through the bloodlines of Poseidon's daughter. The Sea Demon had his own agenda. First and foremost had been the need to banish Poseidon from the sea and render him harmless by holding both his loyal followers hostage and by acquiring possession of the Trident. Though Mordavious planned to murder all the rest of the hostages, starting with Nautica's ridiculous little husband, he could not do so yet as they were the primary constraint upon Poseidon waging a more aggressive war against him.

So, Mordavious was absent from the palace, nursing his own wounds from the battle with Poseidon, and establishing himself as the most powerful force in the watery domain. He was mercilessly destroying ships and condemning seamen to their deaths in the depths with the intent of establishing with brutal clarity that only those who served him, and paid homage to him, would sail safely in the future. The Demon was also in the process of creating an environment of fear beneath the waves with cruel and arbitrary behaviours toward all sea life so that even the most independent, the sharks, whales, barracuda, dolphin and squid would understand that it was preferable to serve him than be tortured or killed at his will.

Had Mordavious been at the palace, he would have been alert to the assault by the Son of Zeus and his ragtag band of a mortal, a pod of dolphin and assorted schools of harmless fish.

But, he wasn't there, so though Hercules and Iolaus had expected more resistance, they found their initial assault to be successful with a modicum of effort. Now, they just had to find the hostages within the huge, rambling palace and free them.

As Iolaus gazed up and around at the humongous palace, he unconsciously blew a soft stream of bubbles as he sighed. It might take longer than they'd like to find those they sought, and it was highly possible they'd attract unwanted attention in so doing.

As they swam through the massive portal, they found themselves in a huge open space of glistening white limestone and crystal blue ice. The reception hall was bordered by intricately carved balconies overlooking the entry from each level of the palace, and was topped by the crystal dome that adorned the ramparts. Light was provided by electric eels, and glowfish clustered upon the walls and in the nooks. With some surprise, they noticed a massive statue of Poseidon still graced the centre of the vaulted area, lifelike and intimidating in its grandeur.

Unbeknownst to them, it had occurred to Nereus that he needed to consider the installation of a statue to his glory and the minor god was on his way from the throne room with Ceres, his principal advisor, even as the invading force entered from the main gates below.

"Any idea where the hostages are being held?" Iolaus asked as he looked around at the glory of the hugely overwhelming palace as he wondered again how they would ever affect a quick rescue.

Hercules shook his head as he considered the innumerable doors and portals that led away from the hall on the entry level alone. The small margin they had gained with their rapid success in defeating the guards so quickly was definitely at risk. It could take days to scout the palace and he wished Poseidon had been more forthcoming with details about the task at hand.

As the heroes paused to consider which direction to take, debating whether to split up but loathe to do so, a pure white dolphin with emerald eyes swam up to butt the two of them gently, and then swam to one of the portals on the left. The dolphin stopped and looked back at them, very clearly indicating by motions of her head and body that they were to follow.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a guide," Hercules observed with a smile, relieved and grateful as he flipped his tail and moved to follow.

A high-pitched whistle from above drew their attention. The whistle was followed by a shriek of frustration and dismay as Nereus dove over the third floor balcony straight at Iolaus. "What are you doing in here?" the god shouted, thinking he was seeing Nautica's husband. "How did you escape the cavern?" he shrieked with impotent fury.

Hercules threw Iolaus a look of inquiry, for the first time consciously realizing that anyone who didn't know his Iolaus would simply assume the being they were seeing was the Iolaus who had won Nautica's heart. Iolaus caught the look and shrugged as he called back up to Nereus, "Er…I'm a little lost actually and looking for the way back to the caverns," Iolaus offered, confusing the sea god even more. How could Nautica's husband be lost in the palace in which they lived?

"Guards! Guards!" Nereus was screaming, to bring in reinforcements from outside, not yet having twigged to the fact that the invaders had come from the sea beyond, not from the caverns below. Still, his cries drew more of the squid-like creatures from other parts of the palace.

The silly and rather stupid sea god lacked coercive powers of his own so he couldn't simply blast the merman he knew as being a peace-loving creature into submission. Relying upon the fact that Iolaus the merman loathed confrontation, why even now he was cringing and looking nervous, Nereus kept up his screaming and admonitions as he propelled himself through the water to the lower level. Once there, he stood before Iolaus and ordered him back to the caverns or there would be penalties to pay. The ten or so guards that had arrived in response to his yells were now descending as well to take the prisoner in hand. Though they had seen the strange large merman near the portal that led to the caverns, they did not recognize him and did not consider him an immediate threat since Nereus wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to him.

Unnoticed by the hapless sea god, Hercules rolled his eyes and swum over behind Nereus. Almost casually, he looped an arm around Nereus' throat and murmured in his ear, "Perhaps you could show us the way to the caverns."

"Nonsense!" Nereus protested, squirming a little under the familiar way he was being accosted. He was the God of the Sea…didn't these cretins know they should be deferential and keep their distance. "The guards will take you back."

"Oh, I think it would be better if you led the way," Hercules insisted, tightening his grip until even the very thick Nereus realized something was amiss.

"Unhand me you worthless bit of sea slime!" the god shrieked, just as Ceres, who had been dawdling in the throne room, appeared on the third floor balcony and gasped at the sight of a transformed Son of Zeus.

"You FOOL!" she screamed, her voice echoing throughout the hall. "That's Hercules!"

"Hercu-les?" stammered Nereus, squirming to try to get a look at the massive being who now held him in a very tight headlock.

"Yes," Hercules confirmed. "It's been a while," he grated, his tone hard and threatening as he referred to their last encounter years before when Hercules had been attempting to learn the directions to the Garden of the Hesperides. In his frustration, the demigod had come very close to strangling Nereus when the sea god had hesitated to share the information Hercules had desperately needed to fulfill his mission to acquire golden apples from the Tree of Life.

Nereus' mouth gaped, his eyes wide and dark with fear as he also recalled their last meeting, and then he fought back the only way he could, by rapidly shifting shapes in an effort to loosen the demigod's grip. But Hercules, having 'been there and done that' with Nereus when they'd last met, wasn't fazed by the antics and held on to the whirling, shifting forms of a shark, a sea monster, a squid and then a jelly fish. Indeed, the demigod increased the throttling pressure until the sea god turned an unattractive shade of blue.

"We don't have time for this," Iolaus growled as he watched Ceres warily, wondering why she didn't just stun them with one of her songs, not realizing that under the sea the cadences and pitch of her melodies lost their mesmerizing power. Nor did he realize that she was rapidly calculating how to use this unexpected removal of Nereus as an advantage that might allow her to take possession of the throne…or how he was figuring in those calculations.

Nodding briskly, growling at the guards to keep their distance or he'd snap Nereus' neck, the demigod hauled the sea god around to the portal. The dolphins had deployed to herd the guards along behind, to ensure they didn't send out any alarm to draw more of their kind.

Ceres, making the same assumption as had Nereus, launched herself over the balcony with the intention of taking her own captive…Nautica's husband. Vicious and lacking in any scruples whatsoever, she decided her best bet was to threaten his life to get Hercules to back down…after he had tossed Nereus into the cavern with the other hostages, of course.

Iolaus, who had been wondering how to defuse the threat she represented, watched bemusedly as she dove at him, bringing herself to him, and very kindly saving him a chase through the palace. When she drew her sword to intimidate him, he entered into the spirit of the game, cringing as she came closer, luring her in. But, as soon as she was within striking distance, he flipped his powerful tail and slammed it into her, sending the sword flying. Whirling in the water, he smacked her again, hard, with his tail, stunning her long enough to drop into place behind her, and secure his own headlock. "How about you show me the way to the caverns?" Iolaus drawled.

Ceres, being quicker on the uptake than was Nereus, had finally realized that this wasn't the Iolaus she'd thought it was. "YOU!" she snarled, writhing in his grip. "I'll kill you for this deception!"

"I've no doubt you'll try…but not just now," Iolaus replied jauntily as he tightened his grip, causing her to choke a little, and then pushed her ahead of him through the portal.

* * *

The white dolphin led them through endless tubular passageways, angling ever downward for what seemed an interminable period of time. The light dimmed until it was only their enhanced sight that allowed them to see anything at all. As his ability to rely upon his vision diminished, Hercules, and Iolaus behind him, began to notice other odd effects. It was as if they could hear differently, even 'feel' differently, the subtle echoes refracting sound giving them a sense of space and distance, and the wash of water over their bodies, eddying as they neared obstacles, alerting them to barriers ahead. The transformation of their beings from land-dwelling creatures into those at home under the sea had included the acquisition of sonar capabilities. It was a very odd, foreign, experience, but one they both found intriguing. Though they didn't need the skill just then, with such a surplus of guides to show them the way, they catalogued the new talent in their minds for future reference in case it was needed.

Finally, as they swam around yet another curve in the tunnel, they came upon a barred gate. The dolphin whistled shrilly, drawing the attention of the hostages locked behind the barrier.

Nautica responded with an excited cry. "Ghost! What are you doing here?" she asked the dolphin, with evident delight, as she glided toward the barrier, her eyes lighting up at the white shape that glimmered in the darkness.

Ghost whistled again, a warbling sound of joy, and Nautica gasped, looking beyond the dolphin to those who followed. "Hercules?" she exclaimed, turning to wave to her partner. "Iolaus…come quickly! Hercules has come to save us!"

Her husband flipped rapidly through the water, his face alight with surprise and relief. "Hercules? How is this possible?" he asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Poseidon asked me to drop in and pay you a visit," the demigod explained with a smile. "Stand back a little from the barrier and I'll knock it down," he directed, not wanting to waste a lot of time in explanations until they were free.

They scooted back as Hercules shifted his grip on Nereus, holding the sea god firmly with one powerful fist, while he whirled in the tight space, striking out with his massive, immensely strong tail, to batter the gate from its hinges on the wall. It crashed back with the force of his blow, and he called out, "Okay, everyone, get out of there!"

The rescue party hugged one side of the tunnel while hundreds of hostages fled past them as they rushed up the long tunnel and away from their confinement. Servants and loyal guards were in the greatest number, but there were other immortals, water sprites and sea witches, and at least three sea serpents. Hercules thought he recognized Cyril as he flashed past, oddly elongated to fit his large form into the confines of the tunnel. Poseidon's other children and their spouses and their own children sped away, up toward the light above. Until, finally, it seemed the massive cavern beyond had been emptied of its captives.

Hercules pushed Nereus inside, the dolphins herded in the disloyal guards and Iolaus gave Ceres a shove that sent her thrashing through the water beyond the broken barrier. The demigod had been studying the broken hinges, and now with Iolaus' help, he hauled the gate back into place and with the force of his fingers, reshaped the hinges and locked them around the bars of the barrier, locking it securely once again.

Nautica and her husband had waited with Ghost to swim back up through the tunnels with their heroes. On the journey back to the main hall, the two blond mermen cast surreptitious glances at one another. Though each had heard a great deal about his 'twin', until now, they had not actually encountered one another other than passing very briefly in the vortex. It seemed strange to both that now that they were meeting for the first time, it was not as the men they had been, but as the sea creatures they had become.

Identical sea creatures.

Which was unnerving and disconcerting.

As they neared the hall, the two blonds held back a little, needing to establish contact with one another…having to say things they'd never before had a chance to say.

"Thank you for being there for him, when I was, well…gone…" Iolaus said quietly, not quite making eye contact. He didn't know how much time they would have to talk and he wanted to say the most important things in the moments they had. But it was hard to just jump in with what was closest to his heart to someone who was, in fact, a perfect stranger.

But his supposedly more timid double pulled up and reached out to take his arm, turning him so that they were face to face.

"He was sick with grief, and never got over losing you," Iolaus replied, seeing the confusion and uncertainty on his double's face. Surely this other Iolaus could never imagine that he could take his place in Hercules' heart? To be certain, he added, "I was there…but it wasn't the same. I'm glad for his sake, as well as yours, that you are back."

"I hear you're a great cook…and you invent things," Iolaus said, still uncomfortable, knowing he could never be these things and admiring these capabilities in the other. He wondered if there would be time to learn how to make those waffles that Hercules kept talking about, not to mention the omelets, but somehow he doubted it. Doubted he'd learn, however much time there was; he just wasn't gifted in that way. Not that there'd be time for cooking classes anyway…it was a stupid thought.

Smiling softly, his twin answered with grave sincerity and no trace of selfconsciousness, "And I hear you're the greatest mortal warrior who ever lived, the best friend, the most loyal partner…the most beloved brother."

The message was clear. Hercules would rather have his partner back than an omelet or waffle any day.

Swallowing against the lump that had arisen in his throat, blinking at water that was slightly saltier than that in which they swam, Iolaus looked up then, to hold his twin's gaze with his own. "Thank you," he whispered. "I…I couldn't stay away, you know. I missed him too much."

"One half of a soul cannot exist peacefully when it is in exile," Iolaus murmured back. "Any more than the half which is still home can bear the loss. Though we may appear identical in superficial ways, it is your soul he shares, Iolaus…not mine."

Sniffing, Iolaus pulled back and tilted his head up the passageway toward Nautica who had gone on with Hercules. "I'm really glad he brought you away from that horror with the Sovereign…and that you, too, have found where you belong."

Gazing up the tunnel, Iolaus nodded soberly as he replied, "I owe him my life and all my happiness. I don't think, even yet, that he realizes what he did for me. Oh, yes, all this, certainly…and the chance for freedom, a life away from terror. But, more than that, he taught me how to trust, how not to be afraid. I had to learn those lessons before I could learn to love again."

"Iolaus!" Hercules voice called down from the passage above.

"Yes?" they both answered automatically, then giggled…then laughed riotously, able now to accept one another, their differences…and what they held in common.

With a flip of identical tails, they surged forward to catch up with the others.

They had only just joined the rest when Poseidon flashed into view, all trace of despair gone, though anger still simmered hotly in his eyes. The god had watched the events unfold from afar, ready to blast back into the game once the hostages were free and clear. "Well done, Hercules…and Iolaus. Now I can take back that which is mine!"

"Oh, Father," Nautica worried, "It is far from over yet. Mordavious is treacherous and strong…and he holds the Trident."

Looping an arm around his daughter's shoulders, the God of the Sea rumbled, "That which is worth having must sometimes be fought for, to be regained when it is lost, and cherished once it is again within one's grasp. Do not fear, Daughter…Mordavious will not win this battle."

Taking back command, Poseidon directed, "Hercules, I will need you with me…dolphin scouts have alerted me as to where we can find Mordavious. Nautica, you and your husband, Iolaus of the Land, and the pod of dolphins here must secure the palace. I have put a spell on the disloyal guards, but you must gather then up and lock them away. And you must hold the palace against Mordavious if he returns here before we've defeated him. Is everyone clear?"

Hercules looked across the hall at his friend, not even noticing that he could tell which Iolaus was which at a glance. "One moment, Poseidon," he muttered as he swam across the hall. Taking his friend a little aside, face to face to be sure there were no misunderstandings this time, he demanded, "Promise me, you will return to land within your twenty-four limit. If you will not promise, I will not go with Poseidon."

Iolaus met the forthright gaze, and nodded, but held up a hand to continue the negotiation, "I'll get back to land, for the hour required, but if you have not finished with Mordavious, I'll be coming back…I will not agree to wait on land, hoping that all is going well, and simply assuming that you will return safely within your own three day limit. Agreed."

Hercules looked away, wanting to debate the issue, but knowing it was hopeless. Iolaus would return however much he only wanted his friend safe on land. Looking back down at his friend, he gripped Iolaus' shoulder as he nodded. "Agreed," he muttered unhappily.

"Hercules! We must go!" Poseidon called impatiently.

With a last long look at his friend, Hercules twisted in the water, and with a powerful slap of his tail, followed Poseidon through the massive portal and into the deeps.

* * *

It took hours to clear the castle of the slumbering disloyal guards. When they were finally finished, Iolaus began prepping the remaining defenders on how to hold the palace should Mordavious return to claim it. But, he was tiring and found himself wondering how much of his twenty-four hours yet remained…and how close the nearest land mass was.

"Iolaus!" his twin called out, having spotted him floundering a little in the water, suddenly dizzy and unbalanced. "What's wrong?"

Reaching out to steady himself against a handy wall, Iolaus sighed. "My twenty-four hours of grace must be nearing its end. I have to get back to land, for an hour at least. But, I'm sure I have hours remaining yet. I don't know why I feel so exhausted…" he muttered, shaking his head to clear it, impatient with the inconvenience of it all.

"Twenty-four hours?" Iolaus repeated, confused, not having heard of this restriction. "What are you talking about?"

"When Poseidon transformed me, he warned that I'll have to return to land…" Iolaus explained.

"But, I've never had to do that," Iolaus countered. "I don't understand."

"You've chosen to remain here, and so chose from the beginning. If I hope to return to the land after this is done, I had to choose different conditions of transformation," Iolaus clarified.

"What happens if you don't get back to land?" his twin demanded, worry now clouding his eyes.

Iolaus hesitated, then murmured, "I'll drown."

"By the Trident!" Iolaus exclaimed. "How long have you been under water?"

Squinting into the distance as he thought about it, Iolaus shrugged. "It's hard to tell down here…there's no sun, no way of measuring time…quite a while," he replied distantly. "About three hours, I guess, before we found you and the others in the cavern. But, there have to be at least four hours left…and it didn't take that long to get down here."

Nautica's husband felt a surge of anxiety. Spinning in the water, he called to his wife, "Nautica! We have to get Iolaus back to land! Now!"

"But we can't leave the palace undefended," Nautica objected, not understanding Iolaus' life was at stake.

"She's right," Iolaus agreed wearily. "Just point me to the nearest island or atoll and I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," Iolaus countered. "You don't understand…you can't just swim straight up. You've been under too long, too deep…it takes time to surface safely if you intend to breathe air directly, or the change might well kill you." Dolphins and whales didn't seem to have the same strictures, but he and Nautica and the other half human beings had to follow a strict protocol if they were intending to transform, even if only for a brief time, back into air breathing beings.

Frowning, Iolaus demanded, "How much time?"

"A quarter span for every hour you've been below," his twin informed him. "You've cut the time too tight. You MUST leave now!"

"Right," Iolaus agreed, his breathing already a little laboured as his body fought its alien form, needing the return to normalcy. "Where's the closest island?"

Nautica still didn't understand but was beginning to sense the import of their discussion. "What's the hurry? Why is this so urgent?" she demanded with a frown of concern.

Her husband turned to her and took her hand. "Iolaus will drown if he's not back on land within twenty-four hours of when he came below. It's been more than twenty hours now, if I reckon the time right," he explained with grave urgency.

"Oh, no," she sighed with an expression of acute dismay, realizing she ought to have known this. But there'd been so much to do, to think about, she hadn't considered that he'd no doubt opted to be here only temporarily. "I'll call Cyril," she cried, flipping away, calling over her shoulder to her husband, "Bring him!"

Nautica's husband placed a strong arm around his twin's waist, swimming with him and guiding him swiftly through the confusing tunnels of the palace until they came to the main hall, where they slipped over the balcony to swim down to the massive portal. Must as he hated to admit it, Iolaus was glad of the support, finding that his energy was waning quickly. He couldn't understand it. He had hours yet before his deadline was over, but it was as if the pressure of the water was increasing, or his energy to resist it was disappearing. He'd thought he'd be fine for the full twenty-four hours and the change would be as sudden as had the transition from land to sea, but it seemed that his capacity to function effectively in this form diminished with time. He wondered if Hercules would experience the same sense of increasing exhaustion and vowed to warn his friend…as soon as he was able to catch up with him.

By the time they'd left the palace, Nautica had called Cyril the Sea Serpent to her and the massive creature gave the two Iolausii a curious look as they came outside, amused by their identical appearance.

"Cyril," Nautica explained in a series of chirps and clicks that didn't make any sense to Iolaus, the land-based Iolaus, that is, "the newcomer is a land creature. You must take him up to Strofades, the closest island, but in slow stages, you know how, so that he is well when he reaches land."

Cyril nodded and gave a soft roar of understanding.

"I'm going with him," her husband decided. "He'll be very weak before the journey is over…I want to make sure he's alright." Nautica understood the look he gave her; this was Hercules' best friend who was at risk and they owed the demigod all they could do to ensure Iolaus did not come to harm for having helped them.

Nodding in agreement, Nautica gave him a quick kiss as she cautioned, "Be careful, my love…there is much danger around us." Motioning to a guard, she had him hand his spear to her husband. She'd not have him go unarmed when there were so many rogue shark and barracuda in the waters between them and land.

Iolaus smiled warmly in reassurance. "We'll be fine, sweetheart, don't worry. You be careful, too…I'm afraid of Mordavious, of his power. I don't want you to be hurt. We'll be back as soon as we can." Turning away, he helped his twin position himself on Cyril's back, holding onto the sea serpent's neck, and then climbed up behind him, to hold him steady. With a wave at Nautica, he called to Cyril and then they were swimming rapidly away, angling ever upward.

* * *

Poseidon had called his forces into play, marshalling pods of whales and herds of dolphin, sea lions and the older sharks that remembered the last battle long ago…and had their own opinion of which side would again prove to be triumphant. He did not have his Trident, but he did have his powers to shake the earth, to raise or calm storms and to command the currents of the sea as well as the more generic powers of any major god to lash out with brutal power when he chose.

As they converged on the area where Mordavious was last seen, they found the Sea Demon preparing to destroy a large merchant vessel, calling on the sea to create a massive whirlpool below the helpless ship to drag it down to the depths. A storm, with vicious wind, driving rain, slashing lightning and the explosion of thunder, beat upon the ship, weakening the old wooden beams and exhausting her crew.

Poseidon called to the wind and the sea, calming both in an instant even as his forces attacked the shark and barracuda aligned with Mordavious. Then, the God of the Sea roared out a chant that paralyzed the more powerful allies of the Sea Demon. Scylla and Charybdis turned to stone and sank to the depths, their lips frozen wide in screams of fury. The God's intent was to draw Mordavious' attention to himself, to entice the over-confident demon to once again engage him in personal battle. The Sea Demon had the Trident, and it gave him a sense of omnipotence. But…Poseidon had a hidden asset, one of which Mordavious still seemed unaware.

Poseidon had Hercules.

Furious, Mordavious launched himself at the God of the Sea, scarcely able to believe Poseidon would dare attack him again. For the affront of resistance, he'd kill those hostages in the palace in retribution, all but Nautica whom he would take as his bride. His wild black eyes burning red with his passionate hate, he shrieked out curses and called to the sea to cast Poseidon out of the water and back to the land…but Poseidon laughed at him, having reclaimed the sea as his own.

The sound of that mocking, taunting laughter drove the Sea Demon insane, prompting him to reckless, abandoned rage. The two mighty beings launched bolts of power at one another…Poseidon throwing the glowing bursts of incredible energy from his fingertips while Mordavious lunged aside, narrowly escaping the bolts sent toward him as he held the Trident forth to level spurts of blinding energy toward Poseidon.

It was the moment they had prepared for, planned for. As soon as the Trident was held forth, gripped in one powerful, clawed fist, Hercules dove from behind and above with all the speed and power he could muster. Even as he slammed into Mordavious' back, the demigod's powerful golden tail slapped around with brutal and sudden strength, striking a powerful blow to the arm holding the Trident toward Poseidon. The force of the blow loosened Mordavious' grip and sent the Trident spiraling away into the sea. As Hercules grappled with the demon, Poseidon reached out with his own power, calling the Trident back into his grip.

Stunned for but a moment, the Demon reached back with powerful claws to pull his attacker around and off his back. Hercules retaliated with his own incredible strength and the two grappled in a life and death struggle under the sea. All around them, dolphin and shark, whale and barracuda, sea lion and squid were battling for their own lives in a no holds barred bid for supremacy and victory.

Once the Trident was secure again in his own fist, Poseidon held it forth and called upon all denizens of the sea to pay him his rightful homage. The forces of the demon faltered in confusion leaving the water clear of squirming, flailing, darting bodies that had only moments before been clashing with chaotic violence. In the sudden quiet, Poseidon leveled his Trident at Mordavious, and sent forth a flash of blinding, monstrous power.

But the Demon remained determined to prevail. In an effort to reassume control, he screamed out his command to his own forces to disengage and regroup at the palace even as he rolled in the water attempting to bring his own tail around to sting Hercules with his deadly poison. His attention focused solely on the Demon, unaware of what else was happening, the demigod twisted away from the threat…away from the stinger and its fatal toxin. But, like greased lightning, Mordavious shifted again, coldly, relentlessly, using the demigod as a shield. Their grappling actions were sudden; their shift in position couldn't have been anticipated…and the demigod was unaware of the danger.

Hercules was between Mordavious and impending doom.

"NO!" Poseidon gasped, helpless to call back the hideous power he'd invoked.

The blast from the Trident caught the demigod in the middle of his back just as Mordavious vanished.

When Mordavious disappeared, so did Poseidon, both of them speeding toward the palace, their respective forces following them as quickly as they could cut through the water, all of them focused only on the future battle to come. In moments, the entire battle zone cleared, the ship on the surface, unaware of the chaos below having long sailed on.

Suddenly unnoticed and alone, fiery agony burst through Hercules' entire being as he was blown through the water at incredible speeds for an unimaginable distance, until he crashed into a reef of sharp coral that slashed into his body, impaling him with living stone. The force of his crash cracked the massive formation; shards and chunks of sharp rock tumbled around him until he was buried by it. Broken and bleeding, overwhelmed by the blast of power that had propelled him forward, Hercules felt only a confusion of pain, sharp slashes and burning pulses, until he was overcome and slipped into the darkness.

There was silence in the deeps, the only evidence of the horrific clash was the blood still floating in the current…and sifting up through a broken ridge of coral miles to the south to cloud the crystalline waters.

* * *

The ride to the surface seemed interminable to Iolaus, who felt an increasing sense of urgency to be out of the water.

"Can't we go any faster?" he demanded, impatient with yet another pause that seemed endless as Cyril held their position in the sea. The sea serpent was instinctively aware of the passing of time and was accordingly pacing the ascent in the necessary gradual stages.

"No, we can't," his twin replied, patiently, notwithstanding that this demand for speed had been made countless times before. "We have to do this right, or you will incapacitated for hours…and might even die of the effects of rising too fast."

"Right," Iolaus grunted as he rolled his eyes. For the first two hours, he'd been merely dizzy and increasingly weak, feeling the water press upon him as if it could crush him. But, now he was finding it difficult to remain conscious, his breathing more laboured as he struggled to pull in enough water to gain the life it carried.

Nautica's husband monitored his condition, increasingly afraid of how quickly Iolaus seemed to be weakening. They were still a long way from the surface…farther still from land.

An hour later, Iolaus slumped unconscious, nearly sliding off Cyril's back, and would have if his twin had not grabbed hold of him and held him in place. He was panting in the water, his colour that of parchment with blue shadows around his lips and eyes, and at the tips of his fingers. The gold of his tail had dulled and scales were beginning to fall away.

Gazing up toward the surface, Iolaus tried to gauge how much longer the journey would take. Biting his lip, his heart heavy with anxiety, he was certain that they were running out of time. When he felt Iolaus' body grow cold under his hands, and saw the transformation of the tail back into legs begin, he cried out to Cyril to take them the rest of the way up immediately, as fast as the sea serpent could go. It was dangerous, to be sure…but drowning was now the very immediate threat.

Cyril reacted instantly to the tone of fearful urgency and kicked hard for the surface, slicing through the water at an incredible pace. Iolaus' transformation completely back into human form occurred just before they surfaced, so when they broke through the waves, he was gasping and choking, desperate for the air he finally managed to drag into his lungs. The merman held him tightly, not letting him slip back into the water and supporting his head above the waves, that parted before them, on a steady shoulder.

It took another twenty minutes for Cyril to finally reach the island. Without pause, the sea monster lumbered up onto the beach, then squatted down on his haunches to let the merman slip his twin to the ground. Concentrating for a moment, Nautica's husband willed himself back into temporary human form, legs taking the place of his tail. He felt mild cramps for having ascended the last bit too quickly, but the transition was easier on him…he'd been strong when it had occurred, as opposed to his twin, who had very nearly died before they'd reached the surface. Ignoring his own physical discomfort, quickly he hauled Iolaus up the beach, away from the shoreline, and then he gathered deadfall to build a hasty fire…that Cyril kindly lit with a blast of hot breath.

Barely conscious, Iolaus trembled and shivered, doubling over as the first cramp ripped through him, the power of it stealing his breath away. He could not restrain the moans of agony as his muscles convulsed mercilessly, over and over again, leaving him limp and wretched, wondering if he was going to die. His twin held him, trying to lend comfort and strength, offering soothing reassurances and encouragement, for what seemed like hours.

Finally, as Helios was driving his chariot over the horizon in the west, the cramps relaxed, each one less virulent than the last, until Iolaus lay gasping, curled in his twin's embrace. Weak, he whispered, "Will I live?"

"Yes," Iolaus answered quietly as he brushed the wet curls from his twin's pale face, "you will live…but you must rest now…sleep."

Shivering, utterly miserable, Iolaus let his awareness slip away and he slept.

* * *

Mordavious appeared first in the caverns, intent upon murdering the hostages to punish Poseidon for resisting him. Appalled to find his erstwhile allies languishing in the darkness there, he roared out his fury as he blasted away the barrier holding them imprisoned. While Nereus, Ceres and the others sped up the tubular passageway, Mordavious vanished to search the palace for Nautica.

But Poseidon had gone to her first, and had called his other allies close to protect them from Mordavious' wrath.

The battle for supremacy was waged both within and outside the palace, with brutal power with no mercy nor quarter given by either side. Many of the mortal creatures on both sides lost their lives as the hours of the day fled and the long night of war began.

Poseidon kept Nautica with him, at his back. Though her powers were far less than his own, she had been learning, as befitted a daughter of the God of the Sea, and was able to stave off attacks with efficiency while Poseidon held Mordavious at bay. The damned Sea Demon was adept at avoiding the flashes of power that Poseidon shot forth from the Trident, unhesitatingly risking even his own forces to the blasts while he sheltered behind them. She'd been so occupied that it took her some hours to realize someone was missing from the battle zone.

"Father," she called over her shoulder once during a brief respite, "where is Hercules?"

Poseidon countered a blinding slash of power from Mordavious, then shrugged unconsciously. "I've not seen him since we all returned to the palace," he replied, and then remembered. "By the Sea," he grated, "he must have been caught by the Trident's fire!"

"What?" exclaimed Nautica, flashing her father a look of disbelief. "And you left him?"

Shaking his head, forced to concentrate on Mordavious' attack, Poseidon grunted, "There was no time then…and none now to go to his aid. He is in the hands of the Fates…though, as the Son of Zeus, he'll likely be fine."

Her eyes wide, Nautica shook her head in horror, wondering dismally if Hercules had been killed. The power of the Trident was awesome. Wild with worry, her gaze ripped around the central hall where they'd made their stand, finally finding an ally she could trust without question. "Ghost!" she called. When the dolphin flipped to focus upon her, she relayed the message that Hercules had been hurt at the last battle and needed help. "Go to my husband and Cyril…they must go to find Hercules and save him! Hurry!!"

In a flash, Ghost was gone, darting between the battling hordes, calling certain of her family to go with her as she fled to the surface.

* * *

The demigod woke briefly to the fire of agony. Weak, disoriented, he tried to pull himself off the sharp projectiles of coral that held him tight, but each way he turned, more coral stabbed and lacerated him, defeating him, weakening him further as more blood was spilled into the sea. He felt a pervasive weakness, as if his muscles had been turned to putty…he couldn't seem to summon any energy. Darkness clutched at him, and though he tried to fight it, tried to focus on what he needed to do to survive, he couldn't concentrate and unconsciousness claimed him again.

* * *

Ghost broke the surface at the island's edge two hours later, chirping and gurgling with anxious urgency as she relayed her message to Cyril and Iolaus. Horrified, Iolaus clutched at the man still sleeping in his arms, and shook him, to revive him.

"Iolaus!" he cried, "Wake up! Hercules is in trouble!"

"Huh, what?" Iolaus muttered, then stiffened as the meaning penetrated his consciousness. "Hercules! What's happened? Where is he?"

"We must go, immediately," Iolaus urged, helping his twin to stand and then rushing with him to the sea. "He is miles away…and severely wounded…that is all I know."

"Dammit!" Iolaus cursed as they both plunged into the waves, Poseidon's magic coming back into play as soon as Iolaus dove deeply. So concerned was he about Hercules, Iolaus hadn't even stopped to assume the spell would still work…or how long it would last after this little adventure was finally over. Cyril swung up and under them, so that they grabbed for a hold as the sea serpent dove deeply, cutting through the sea at his maximum speed. Ghost and her cohorts glided smoothly in his train, being pulled along in the wash created by the great beast's passing.

But even at the sustained great speeds that Cyril and the dolphins could manage, it took fully ten hours before they reached the last place Hercules had been seen.

When they finally reached the site of the battle with Mordavious, two of the dolphin hurriedly conveyed their memories of what had occurred just as Mordavious had vanished. Determining the direction that the demigod would have been thrown by the powerful bolt of energy, they adjusted their angle of travel, moving with all speed.

Both mermen were desperately worried. They each knew enough now, having heard from the dolphin about how Hercules had taken the full blast of the Trident, to realize the demigod was likely desperately hurt. But, more than that, they were conscious of the passing of the hours. One day had already ended before the battle had even begun. Iolaus had slept for almost ten hours, which meant that almost a full second day of the three allotted to Hercules were gone.

And they were swimming further down, further away from land.

Two hours later, it was the crimson cloud that attracted them…the cloud and the ravenous sharks lusting for the meal the blood portended. Cyril and the dolphins took on the sharks, darting at them in silent, deadly attack to drive them off while the two mermen swam to the tangle of coral.

Pulling vines of seaweed from the rock, Iolaus ordered his twin from land, "Bind your hands, or it will slice your skin to ribbons!"

And then they both attacked the barricade of living stone, hauling massive chunks out of the way and letting them sink to the sea floor far below.

"Hercules!" Iolaus called, sick with fear for the life of his best friend. "Can you hear me?"

He called again and again as they worked, stricken by the silence, until finally a weak groan responded to his entreaties.

"He's alive," Iolaus gasped, as he dug deeper into the coral slide. Finally, aghast, he could see his friend, and see the deep lacerations all over the demigod's body. See that Hercules was caught, having been crushed into the coral reef by the force of his collision into it.

Hastily, the two mermen worked to clear enough space to ease the demigod up and out of his stone prison, wincing with empathy when they were unable to prevent Hercules from further cuts as they moved him away from the coral.

"By the gods," Iolaus whispered as he pulled his partner over and supported Hercules' head against his shoulder. "Herc…oh gods, Herc…"

"'laus?" the demigod murmured, barely conscious, wracked by pain. He was bathed in his own blood, and the severity of his internal injuries was revealed by the blood that was also bubbling on his lips.

"I've got you," Iolaus called, trying to keep his voice steady. Turning to his twin, he cried, "We have to get him to the surface, as quickly as possible…"

Nodding in agreement, Iolaus called to Cyril. "We'll take a route that will bring us close to the palace. If the war is over, then Poseidon may be able to help him. If not, we'll proceed to the surface."

"How long before we'll get to the palace?" Iolaus asked, completely disoriented by the depths, having no reference points to determine where they were in relation to anywhere else.

Shaking his head, wishing they were closer, Iolaus replied, "Close to seven hours."

"Too long," Iolaus snapped, biting his lip as he noted how quickly the demigod was losing blood. "We need to bind his wounds or he'll never make it."

Nodding, Nautica's husband flipped away to gather algae and the leaves of anemone, then hurriedly pulled more kelp and other sea vines to bind the leaves and moss to the demigod's body. Working together, the two mermen hastily bound the wounds. Iolaus was grateful that they were in the medium of the sea so that no part of Hercules' body was subject to harsh pressure or abrasion, as he would be if he was lying on the ground or had to be borne by a litter. The salt in the water would also help stem off infection. Finally, after almost an hour, they determined that they had done the best they could for now.

"You ride with him and hold him on Cyril's back," Iolaus directed, aware the sharks were still circling, looking for an opportunity to attack.

Iolaus climbed up behind his best friend, reaching around him to grip Cyril's neck…and then the small cavalcade started back toward the palace.

It wasn't long before Iolaus realized his twin had learned something about how to fight in the year or so since he'd met Nautica. The sharks, maddened by the scent and taste of blood in the water, whipped forward, jaws wide. The dolphins and Iolaus, armed with the spear, maintained a zone of safety around Cyril and the two displaced landsmen he carried, fighting off the feeding frenzy with incredible daring and courage. Blood billowed in the water around them, until the sharks turned on one another, and Cyril was able to pull away from the danger.

They believed they were safe then.

They were wrong.

* * *

Ceres was growing weary of the stalemate between Mordavious and Poseidon. Unless something changed, she was certain the God would eventually win…he had before, the last time Mordavious had tried for supremacy, eons before. They needed to tip the balance back into their favour. Nereus was as good as useless. But…Scylla and Charybdis might well pose a greater challenge.

The Sea Witch fled the palace, heading back to the zone of the previous battle, and once she reached it, she dove deep, seeking the monsters petrified by Poseidon's curse. Finally, she found them and wove her own magic to free them from the spell. They woke shrieking with fury, and together, the three streamed back toward the palace, intent upon wreaking havoc.

When their path crossed that of the heroes, the three evil denizens of the deep were primed for battle… hungry for blood.

Ghost noticed their approach first and shrilled a warning.

"What's happening?" Iolaus cried out as the dolphins swung in the water and his twin gasped in horror at the sight of the hellions pursuing them.

"Ceres, Scylla and Charybdis…they are almost upon us!" the merman cried.

Twisting around to see, Iolaus paled at the sight of two monstrous demons and the sea witch who were racing toward them. Swallowing hard, he cried to his twin, "Iolaus…take Hercules…get to the palace as fast as you can. Cyril, the dolphins and I will try to hold them back."

"I'll stay," the merman began, but his counterpart cut him off.

"No, you have to go…I don't know the way!" Iolaus snapped, flipping from Cyril's back to grab the spear from his twin's fist.

There was no further time to debate the options. Resigned to his role, Nautica's husband pulled Hercules into his arms, and then he took off as fast as he could go, while Cyril turned in the sea, to charge toward Scylla, the largest and deadliest of the monsters. As the sea serpent moved to engage her, he roared out a call for assistance to his kind, hoping others were near by and would hear him. They would need reinforcements.

The dolphin converged upon Charybdis, darting around her, flashing in and out quickly to evade her claws and fangs as they butted her with brutal force from every direction.

Iolaus focused on Ceres, who had pulled her sword as she closed with him.

It was an uneven match…she was immortal, and he was not.

In a battle of attrition, she could be the only victor.

Cyril, who had only ever been gentle with Iolaus and Hercules in any of their encounters, now revealed himself for the sea serpent that he was…capable of great violence and death. Claws extended from his fins, and he bared his razor-sharp fangs as he swam to meet Scylla head on. She had enormous strength, but the sea serpent had dexterity. While she grappled to gain a grip on Cyril's neck, to snap it, the sea serpent, slashed with claws and fangs, whipping his sinuous body and tail around to land blow after blow upon her rock like body.

The dolphin pounded at Charybdis, but she, too was massive with a stone-like density, and she absorbed their punishment, lashing out with her own claws, raking one after another.

Iolaus and Ceres circled and darted in the current, lashing out with their weapons, each drawing blood, neither gaining any quarter.

The sea turned to crimson around them…and the current bore the blood away…alerting sharks in the distance to more prey.

Ghost assessed the situation and decided that, all things considered, without help, they would eventually all perish. Iolaus was on his way to the palace, but would be slowed by the need to pull Hercules through the water. She could make the greater speed, overtaking and passing the merman before he could ever hope to make it back to the palace.

Flipping away, the dolphin raced to find a stronger ally than the beings who now faced them.

* * *

The battle for the palace was in its final stages. Mordavious' allies had been defeated, though he had not yet conceded personal defeat and was keeping Poseidon fully occupied. Nautica had drawn the remaining loyalist forces back, knowing they would only be a distraction, pawns to be used by Mordavious if he could reach them. The central palace area had long collapsed in ruins, the two mighty beings now swapping bolts of energy in the sea above the rubble.

Nautica had decided to swim out to aid her husband in the search for Hercules, and so came upon them about an hour's swim from the palace.

"Thank the Trident," Iolaus gasped when he saw her. "Is the palace secure?"

"Not yet," she called back, then bent her attention to Hercules' wounds, running her healing hands over his body. Shaking her head, biting her lip as she considered what was best, she finally decided they could not risk taking him nearer the battle zone. Besides, his time under water was also fast running out. "We need to get him to the surface. I have worked some healing magic, but he is too weak…and if he is still in the water when his time expires, he will die. Come, I'll help you."

"No…the others," Iolaus was about to explain when Ghost whipped in beside them, her chirps and whistles describing the dangers that Iolaus, Cyril and her siblings were facing…if, indeed, they had not already succumbed. They needed the power only a goddess could bring.

Understanding the crisis upon them, Nautica nodded. "Ghost…go with Iolaus, help him get Hercules to the surface. I'll go to the others immediately." And, with a flash, she was gone.

* * *

Cyril's cousin, Camri, had heard his call and had come at full throttle…just in time. The valiant dolphins had been on the brink of defeat in their battle with Charybdis, two of them dead and two others sorely wounded. Camri charged into battle with the monster, keeping her attention engaged while Cyril continued to hold his own with Scylla. But, that was all they could do…they hadn't the power to destroy the immortal beings.

Iolaus was tiring.

He'd received two serious wounds, a slash along one arm and a deep, almost paralyzingly painful wound to his tail that compromised his balance and speed of maneuver in the water. Ceres was pressing her advantage and he was reduced to defensive measures, blocking the thrusts of her sword with his spear.

The sharks had circled closer, held back only by the force of Ceres' will…she had no desire to contend with their maddened frenzy. She'd release them from thrall once Iolaus was no longer able to fight back, and that moment was fast approaching. She smiled at him, a cold and cruel grimace of pleasure as she pushed her attack, sweeping her sword in faster, smaller arcs.

He'd spun, trying to lash out with his tail, to drive her back, but was too weak with the loss of blood and exhaustion, too slow, and he cried out as her blade cut deeply into his back.

It would have ended then…had Nautica not appeared in that moment.

The enraged goddess shrieked out in fury, her arms flashing wide with the force of her power as she froze Scylla and Charybdis yet again, sending them crashing to the deeps. The two sea serpents and the remaining dolphin immediately whirled on the sharks, driving them back and away. Nautica leveled a blast of power at Ceres even as she was drawing back for the final thrust into Iolaus' sorely wounded body. The Sea Witch screamed as the blast hit her, driving her back. Another blast and another, burned into the witch's body, until she turned and fled from the goddess' wrath.

Nautica sped toward Iolaus, who was drifting now in the current, the spear only loosely held in his grip as he fought to remain conscious. For a moment, her heart clenched at the sight…he was so like her own beloved Iolaus. Had it been her husband drifting so sorely injured before her, she would have wept for the horror and fear of it. Drawing in a sobbing breath to steady herself, she pulled the stricken warrior into her arms.

"Easy, it's over," she murmured to calm him.

Sighing with relief to know the battle was ended, he sagged against her, panting for breath. "Herc?" he whispered, his eyes searching hers, desperate to know if his friend was safe at the palace.

"Shh…he'll be all right," she reassured him. "I've healed most of his wounds, and Iolaus is taking him to the surface. Don't worry."

Nodding weakly, giving her a weak smile of gratitude to know she'd helped his best friend, Iolaus relaxed in her arms.

Nautica turned her attention to his wounds then, passing her hands over his body, each touch sealing an injury and leaving the skin whole, though she could not fully restore the energy of his life-force as he was neither of divine blood nor of the sea. That could only return in its own time, providing he made it back to the land. She kissed his forehead, restoring what strength she could of that lost with the blood that had flowed from him, and he took a breath, feeling some of his energy return.

"Thank you," he said with a warm smile as he disengaged himself from her supportive grasp. But the look in his eyes told her he realized that his fate was sealed.

They were too far from the surface…too far from any land.

He wasn't going to make it back before his second span of a day ran out.

"I won't give up on you," she vowed. "You've given us so much…and Hercules," her voice caught, "Hercules would never forgive me…"

Iolaus shook his head as he took her hand. "We'll try…but we both know it's too far. Tell him…tell him I'm not sorry I didn't wait on the sand." Looking away into the distance, he murmured softly, "Tell him I'm only sorry I couldn't make it back…"

Nautica brushed a tear from her cheek as she called to Cyril. Together, the goddess, the mortal and two sea serpents rushed toward the surface, pausing only for as long as absolutely required to ensure the ascent itself didn't kill Iolaus.

* * *

Though he had finally regained consciousness, Hercules' strength was almost fully depleted by the time Iolaus got him to the surface…and his memory of all that had transpired since he'd been hit by the Trident's blast was cloudy and confused. He thought he remembered his Iolaus being there, briefly, but had discounted the memory. The two blond mermen were so alike, and he'd been barely conscious…he assumed he'd only been confused.

He allowed his friend to continue to pull him through the water, knowing if he tried to swim on his own that he would only slow them down. He felt an urgent need to get back on land and wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

When they reached the shore, he stumbled up onto the sand, sagging to his knees. Iolaus transformed again to a land-dwelling man as he moved to kneel by his friend. Raising his head, the demigod's gaze swept the shore, eagerly at first, then with a frown. "Where's Iolaus?" he demanded. "I thought I'd find him here on the shore."

Nautica's husband swallowed as he looked away, knowing that Hercules had no memory of the battle they had fled. With a sigh, he reached to grasp the demigod's arm. "He's not on the island, Hercules," Iolaus said.

Hercules paled. He'd just assumed that Iolaus would have returned to the surface once the palace was secured. "What are you saying?" he demanded. "Didn't Iolaus get back to the surface on time?"

"Yes," Iolaus replied, his voice tight with sorrow. "We barely made it…he'd waited too long to go, not knowing he couldn't ascend quickly. But…he recovered from the sickness of the deep. He was fine…"

"Then…what happened?" Hercules asked, confused until realization dawned and he remembered his best friend's words…that he would return to the deeps to ensure Hercules was all right. "He was there," he murmured, his expression now clouding with fear. "I remember…he was there when you rescued me."

Nodding, Iolaus took a breath as he replied, "Yes, he was. We were taking you back to the palace when Ceres, Scylla and Charybdis attacked. Iolaus, Cyril and the dolphins remained behind to cover our escape."

"Then we have to go back!" Hercules exclaimed, staggering to his feet to race back into the waves, but Iolaus grabbed hold with both hands, holding him on the surface.

"NO!" Iolaus cried. "You can't…you haven't been on land long enough…if you go back now, you'll never be able to return to live on land again. We must stay on the island now…until enough time passes."

"I don't care!" Hercules yelled, pulling his arm away. "What difference does it make if I can't get Iolaus back!"

"Hercules, wait," Iolaus pleaded. "Nautica went to help…she'll have saved him from the others and will be bringing him to the island. We're too far away for you to do him any good. Whatever has happened, has already happened. You cannot change it. What would Iolaus think, how would he feel, if he got here and found you were gone? There's nothing you can do for him now except be here, ready to go on with the lives you lead on land, be here when he returns."

His jaw stiff, Hercules drew a shuddering breath as he warred with his impulse to dive back under the sea. What if Iolaus was wrong? What if his Iolaus was hurt and needed him? But, if this Iolaus was right, then he'd be throwing away whatever future they had. Swallowing, closing his eyes in defeat, he had to hope that Nautica would bring his Iolaus to him…he had to be waiting for him when he came. "Alright," he murmured, turning to stare out over the waves.

Hercules looked up at the sky, gauging the sun to determine how much time remained before Iolaus had to be out of the water before he drowned.

A handspan…Iolaus had to be back within the next handspan, or he wouldn't be coming back…and Hercules couldn't re-enter the sea until that same span of time had passed. He had no choice but to wait.

Neither of them noticed that Ghost had turned away and disappeared back under the sea.

* * *

They weren't going to make it.

They'd been ascending for hours now, and Iolaus could feel his strength slipping away. It was harder and harder to breathe, and he suspected he was losing consciousness for brief periods, having regained awareness a couple of times slumped on Cyril's neck with Nautica's arms around him, holding him steady.

He looked up through the crystal waters, and he could see the glimmer of light far above, out of reach. Wearily, he stared up for a long moment, accepting that there was nothing he could do, though he wanted with all his heart to push up through the water as fast as he could go. He knew from the last time that going too fast was as deadly as not making it to the surface at all. They'd been much closer then, and the precipitous rise at the end had still almost killed him.

He had cast his soul to the sea…and it seemed the sea would claim him.

He swallowed and closed his eyes against the light that beckoned so far above, and leaned forward, resting his head once again against Cyril's neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Hercules, seeing his friend so clearly in his mind. "Gods, Herc…I'm sorry."

He felt Nautica lean over his back, holding him close as he slipped into unconsciousness.

As she held him, she wondered if she dared do what still remained in her power to do. Would he thank her? Or hate her? Would death be preferable to such a foreign life?

Sighing, she straightened and called to Cyril to halt his upward journey. "I will take you to Hercules," she murmured as she drew him from the sea serpent's neck to float in the current beside her. Then, she placed her palms upon his chest. "Forgive me," she murmured as she closed her eyes. "but I cannot let you die."

* * *

Unable to remain still, Hercules stood and paced along the beach as he searched the sea. Every few minutes, his gaze would lift to the sky as he watched the sun move toward the west.

A quarter handspan, a half…three quarter handspans…a handspan….

The undulating sea remained unbroken by a mane of golden curls…just endless, eternal waves rolling to the shore. Hercules' eyes burned and blurred as he took a sobbing breath and then another, biting his lip, feeling the ache fill his chest. Sinking to the sand, he covered his face with his hands as his heart clenched and he moaned with the pain of it, breathing out the beloved name with broken grief. "Iolaus…"

Nautica's husband came to stand behind him, silent tears of sorrow on his own cheeks as he gripped his friend's shoulder and murmured, "I'm so sorry…"

But Hercules was beyond comfort. As he'd paced the sand, watching the time slip away, he'd struggled with what he might do to defy the Fates once more. But Iolaus had entered the sea knowing the terms of the bargain. The demigod could not rage against Poseidon, or beg Hades for mercy. Iolaus had accepted the terms and had willingly cast his fate to the sea.

To know his friend had been safe, and had only re-entered the sea to save him, had been lost in those murky depths that Hercules might live, was shattering.

Iolaus felt the immensely strong shoulders tremble under his hand as the demigod wept silently, lost in his grief. Wearily, the merman shook his head and turned his gaze back to the endless blue waters, wishing for a miracle. He stared out at the turquoise waves for a long time, seeing nothing, but then his gaze sharpened when he saw movement. Squinting, he searched the undulating waves for what had attracted his attention.

He saw Cyril first, the long neck of the sea serpent rising up high out of the waves. And, then he spotted Nautica swimming strongly toward the shore. Ghost leapt from the water and, as they drew closer, he spotted another dolphin swimming with Ghost…but he closed his eyes again and hung his head when he realized Iolaus was not with them. Nautica was coming to tell Hercules the news personally, as befitted Poseidon's daughter.

But kindness and consideration would not help the demigod now.

He tightened his grip on Hercules' shoulder. "Nautica is coming," he said quietly.

Hercules stiffened at the words, and he lifted his face from his hands, scrambling to his feet as his gaze raked the water, hoping against hope…only to feel despair wash over him again.

Nautica climbed out of the water, assuming human form as she walked toward them. The two dolphins circled close in the water behind her while Cyril remained at a bit of a distance.

"Where is he?" Hercules demanded, his voice rough with grief.

"I've brought him," she replied, "though you both may regret the choice I've made for him. He was dying, Hercules. It was the only way to keep him alive."

Confused, Hercules again searched the waves before turning his ravaged gaze back to hers. "I don't understand…I don't see him."

As she took his hand to lead him to the water, the dolphin with Ghost flipped into the air and almost beached himself. Nautica led the demigod into the water and laid a hand on the dolphin's head. "This is Iolaus," she said quietly.

"What?" Hercules demanded as he looked from her to the dolphin in the shallows, and saw the brilliant blue eyes, eyes that could always speak to him, never needing words. "Oh, gods," he gasped as he fell to his knees and cupped the dolphin's head in his hands. "I don't…I don't understand," he stammered, looking back up at Nautica. "Why don't you change him back?"

Shaking her head as she gazed from one to the other, she replied quietly, "I can't. Transforming him from the form of a merman to a dolphin strained the limits of my power. If I had not done so, he would have died. We were too far from the surface. But…now he must live in this form, if he is to live at all. I'm sorry…"

The dolphin Iolaus chirped miserably, his eyes dark with the realization of what his life would now be. Hercules stroked his head as his gaze lowered from Nautica to those compelling blue eyes. "If I return to the sea, will I be able to learn the language Iolaus now speaks?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I could teach you," Nautica told him. "But, if you return and stay beyond another three day limit, you may never return to live on the land."

"Fine," Hercules replied, standing to march into the sea.

But, the dolphin pulled away violently, then surged high and forward with a burst of glittering water, beaching himself on the sand.

Hercules whipped around and grabbed him, pulling him back into the water. "NO!" he shouted. "No, Iolaus. I won't let you do that!"

Iolaus, the dolphin, struggled and wriggled out of Hercules' grip, once again arcing up out of the water, glistening beads of moisture flying from his body as he launched himself once again onto the beach.

His message was clear…and just in case he wasn't being understood, he chirped sharply to Nautica.

When Hercules again turned to haul him back into the water, Nautica gripped his arm. "Wait, Hercules," she cried, tears in her eyes. "It's no use. He won't allow your sacrifice. Iolaus says he'll throw himself onto the rocks if necessary, kill himself in the raging surf, before he'll allow you to leave the land for good. If you want him to live, you must vow to him to remain on the land."

"Dammit," Hercules cursed, as he shouted helplessly at the dolphin, "I don't care if we live forever under water, don't you understand?"

The dolphin Iolaus thrashed on the sand, chirping and whistling to Nautica, frustrated at his inability to make himself understood more clearly.

"He says…he says he made the choice, knowing the risks. He says he's sorry…" Nautica sobbed, broken by the pathos of the anguish suffered by these two heroes.

Falling to his knees, Hercules pulled the dolphin back into the water. Holding Iolaus close to prevent him from beaching himself again, his voice cracking as he repeated, "Sorry? You're sorry? Dammit, Iolaus… don't force me to this choice. Please…"

Blue eyes gazed up into blue eyes. Both beings were filled with unbearable sorrow, but Iolaus knew he had to do this. He could not condemn Hercules to life under the sea…could not steal Hercules from the land that needed him so badly.

But nor could he imagine life in this form. As much as he'd never imagined that he'd give up on life, he had never imagined anything like this. He was a man, not a dolphin…he could never be comfortable in this body, in the society of those so different. He'd risked his life…he'd lost. He would pay the penalty.

Though his friend would hopefully never know it, he planned to beach himself elsewhere as soon as he knew Hercules was safe. He just didn't want to force Hercules to watch him die.

But, Hercules could read the shadows in his friend's eyes, the horror of living as something he wasn't, and knew Iolaus well enough to know what his friend was likely to do. The demigod felt anger fill his soul. This wasn't right, wasn't fair. Iolaus had made it to land, alive, however he might not be in his natural form. He deserved to have his life back, all of it, as it had been, not like this.

Enraged, he rose to his feet and turned to face the sea. "POSEIDON!" he screamed. "POSEIDON! MAKE THIS RIGHT!"

Like a bronze statue, rigid with fury, his fists clenched as he raised them over his head, his eyes flashing with his will to be heard, his voice loud and sharp with command, the demigod summoned his uncle from the deep. "HEAR ME, DAMMIT! YOU OWE US…SAVE HIM!"

The dolphin curled in the shallows at the demigod's feet, whistling softly in muted protest…holding no hope for salvation. Iolaus moved to circle an arm around Nautica's shoulders to draw her close, his own eyes raking the sea in hope that the demigod's pleas would be heard. Cyril roared and Ghost leapt from the waves with a sharp whistle, each lending their own voices in support of Hercules' demand.

Nautica crossed her arms tightly and blinked back the tears in her eyes as she silently sent her own plea to her father, but she knew that so long as Mordavious was a threat, Poseidon would not turn from his battle for the life of a single warrior, no matter how valiant or what was owed.

Hercules' head dropped and he tried to fight his rage. If Poseidon wasn't coming, then he was wasting whatever precious time remained with Iolaus. Despair filled his soul and grief burned again in his eyes.

* * *

With a blinding flash of light, Poseidon finally managed to stun Mordavious into submission. Gripping the demon by the back of his neck, the God of the Sea cried out, "Hephaestus! Hear me! I want chains that can never be sundered nor unlocked. Meet me in the Hollow of the Sea and we will chain this demon there for all time!"

The God and the demon disappeared then, to go to the deepest depths of the ocean, far below and away from any land, into the surging fury of an undersea volcano, spewing lava into the icy depths.

And there, Hephaestus met them, bearing the chains requested. Together, they bound the demon for eternity.

* * *

Helios was sinking into the western horizon, and they'd given up hope that Poseidon would respond. Morosely, Hercules shook his head at the casual cruelty of the gods. So far as his uncle was no doubt concerned, Iolaus had made his bargain and should now be dead. That he still lived, in any form, was a bonus for which the god would no doubt suggest they should be grateful.

But…the demigod did not feel grateful. He wished they'd been on the other side of the Pelopponese when those fish had fallen from the sky. Somewhere too far to know there were problems under the sea, too far away to be drawn into the war that was not their own.

Swallowing against the pain in his chest, he knelt in the water, drawing his friend against his body, stroking the long sinuous back. So foreign…it was if Iolaus was already dead to him. He'd never hear his friend's voice, his laughter again. Never have him stand at his back or walk by his side. After all they'd been through, all the reprieves they'd won or been granted, it seemed incredible to the demigod to think it was ending like this.

"I want you to live," he murmured, his voice low and husky with sorrow. "I can't imagine how hard it will be…but I want to know you are alive somewhere, and safe. Before I leave you, I'll make Nautica promise to tell me if something happens to you."

The dolphin whistled, a sharp warble of protest. Hercules looked to Nautica for translation.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was afraid it would be like this. Too hard, too foreign…that he would not want this. Perhaps I should have let him die."

"What did he just say?" Hercules demanded.

Swallowing, she turned her gaze back to her cousin's eyes. "He says the man you know is gone, Hercules, and he's sorry but he doesn't want to live like this. You ask too much of him…he demands to know if you will let him go to his own choices and fate, or if you'd rather be with him now, as he dies."

Feeling as if he had just been punched, Hercules looked down into the defiant eyes of his friend. Iolaus had always chosen life on his own terms, eschewing safety in any form if he chose a different path for himself. It seemed he wasn't going to give up that right, that independence. Would not be coerced into a life he didn't want by emotional blackmail.

The dolphin whistled again, more softly this time. Hercules held the gaze of the brilliant blue eyes with his own as he murmured, "I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

"He was reminding me, that he'd asked me to tell you that he's not sorry that he didn't remain on the sand, only sorry that he didn't make it back," she interpreted softly.

Biting his lip, Hercules nodded. Blinking against the burn in his eyes, he whispered hoarsely, "You're going to end it, aren't you? Alone somewhere…so I won't have to see it, see your death?" His voice cracking, he had to stop to fight the lump in his throat. "If that's what you want…I'll let you go. But, if you want to stay with me…I'll hold you until…until you're gone…."

Tears blurred the demigod's eyes as he convulsively pulled the dolphin close, afraid of the answer, knowing neither choice would ever bring either of them any peace.

There was no response for a long time as Iolaus debated in his mind, wondering which alternative would be worse for his best friend. If it was himself, he knew that as difficult as it would be, he'd want to be with Hercules, not forever wondering what had happened, when…or where. For himself, selfishly, he knew he wanted the comfort of those strong arms around him when he sighed out his last breath.

Finally, he whistled softly.

"He asks that you bring him up onto the sand," Nautica's husband said, when it was clear she was unable to speak for sorrow. "He says he is of the land, and he will die upon it. Iolaus…Iolaus wishes to be with you until…"

But, his own voice cracked and broke. He had to drawn in a shuddering breath, and he bowed his head, unable to bear the grief on the demigod's face.

Hercules closed his eyes and swallowed. Then he nodded wordlessly and lifted the dolphin up to carry his partner up onto the land. Kneeling on his heels in the sand, he braced his best friend over his knees and held him tight. "I've got you," he murmured. "I won't let you go…"

There was a last poignant, plaintive whistle that pulled at the demigod's heart and he nodded as he gazed into those beloved eyes.

"He said…" Nautica struggled to speak.

"I know what he said," Hercules replied quickly, cutting her off. A tear slipped down his cheek as he watched the eyes darken and cloud. He felt filled with such sadness, such overwhelming grief and sorrow, he didn't know how he himself was still able to breathe.

The dolphin quivered in his arms, slight shudders rippling over his body…and then he went still.

Suddenly, with a whooshing roar, the sea rose up before them in a monstrous tower that transformed into the imposing form of a victorious God of the Sea. Looming above them, Poseidon crossed his arms as he gazed upon the tableau on the beach…his stricken, desperate nephew, the dolphin lying in his arms, suffering unto death from being out of the water, his daughter and his husband.

Hercules' gaze flashed up at his uncle, fire again burning…a fire of fury and desperation. "SAVE HIM!" he cried.

"Iolaus knew the terms," Poseidon rumbled, his voice like thunder.

"Iolaus risked his life to save your kingdom," Hercules argued. "He survived the terms, thanks to Nautica… but he will die now if you do not show mercy. You have the power to save him…use it!"

Poseidon's hard eyes shifted from Hercules to the blue-eyed dolphin. Lifting his chin, he intoned, "You cast your soul to the sea, Iolaus…bravely, without hesitation." Pausing, the god seemed to be deliberating with himself. "So be it. The sea casts your soul back to the land!"

Poseidon waved his hand, and then collapsed back into the sea, disappearing from their sight. His words were ambiguous, but the dolphin at Hercules' feet shimmered, its form changing back into a man, lying now limp and lifeless on the sand.

Hercules pulled Iolaus against his chest, fear mingled with hope as he searched his friend's pale face. Brushing sodden curls back from his best friend's face, he called urgently, "Iolaus?"

Iolaus moaned softly, blinking as he returned to consciousness. As he moved in Hercules' arms and looked up to see the blinding light of happiness in his friend's eyes, he realized that he'd been transformed back to his own form. Wordlessly, he reached up, to hug Hercules tightly, a sob of relief in his throat. Hercules held on tight, his heart too full for words.

A long moment later, his arms wrapped around his best friend, his cheek resting on Iolaus' curls, Hercules murmured, "Maybe next time, when I tell you to wait, you'll do what I say."

"Maybe," Iolaus sighed, then chuckled softly, "but don't count on it."

Fighting his own urge to laugh with hysterical relief, Hercules shook his head. "Stubborn…you are so stubborn," he complained.

"Nah," Iolaus retorted as he pushed back to look up at his best friend, "I just hate to stand back and watch you have all the fun."

"Idiot," Hercules snapped fondly, but he rose to his feet and held out a hand to help Iolaus stand.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to know why fish were falling from the sky!" Iolaus protested, taking Hercules' hand as he hauled himself upright, surprised and pleased to find that he felt perfectly well.

"Maybe not, but you're the one who thought we should check it out," Hercules reminded him. "Because you thought it was 'very weird'!"

"Well, yeah, that's true, I guess," Iolaus allowed. "But, it was your relatives who needed the help," he argued, "and, come to think of it, Poseidon didn't even say 'thank you'!"

Perhaps it was his tone of indignation that did it, but suddenly Nautica and Iolaus could no longer contain their relieved laughter at the bickering.

"Oh, yes, he did, Iolaus," Nautica assured him as she moved forward to hug him. "And we thank you, too!"

"There, you see," Hercules chided his friend, "some of my family do know how to show their appreciation."

Nautica's husband, realizing they were all as naked as the day they were born, and his twin was pressed tightly against his wife, muttered, "I think that's enough appreciation."

As Iolaus gently tugged on his wife's arm to pull her away from his twin, Hercules blushed scarlet as he finally noticed their unclothed state. "Uh, one more thing, Nautica," he mumbled. "Do you think you could make our clothes appear?"

She snickered and Iolaus, guess which one, giggled, but she took pity on the flustered demigod as she nodded and snapped her fingers, restoring them to the condition they were in before they dove under the sea.

"Thank you," a relieved demigod sighed.

"No, thank you," Nautica replied with twinkling eyes. "Whether under the sea, or on the land, the two of you will always be our heroes."

"Uh, that's really nice," Iolaus observed dryly as he looked back at the sea. "But, we're still on an island a long way from the mainland. How are we going to get back?"

At the suddenly concerned look on the faces of the two heroes, Iolaus, guess which one, laughed as he waved toward the water, "Well, since you asked…"

Cyril roared merrily as he rose from the sea.

"Hey, neat!" Iolaus said as he waded into the water, pretending not to hear Hercules groan softly, "You have got to be kidding."

Calling over his shoulder, the blond warrior grinned broadly as he wondered, "Do you think he'd take us all the way to Corinth? Can't you just imagine the look on Iph's face!"

"Iolaus!" Hercules chided, shaking his head at the very idea.

Nautica and her husband laughed as they followed the heroes into the water and Ghost leapt with gleeful abandon at the idea of another journey in the company of friends.

Cyril thought it might be fun to go all the way to Corinth. The two-legged men of the land were so often terrified of him and his kind and, in their terror, so often tried to kill him and the members of his family. This might be the opportunity to demonstrate that they had nothing to fear from sea serpents…well, most of the time anyway.

Besides, it would be fun to see the look on the King of Corinth's face!

Finis


End file.
